


Help Draco Get Laid Brigade

by Aristi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Gift Exchange, Holidays, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Second Person, Texting, emailing, kind of?, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristi/pseuds/Aristi
Summary: Draco is coerced into attending a holiday party hosted by the Gryffs. Who should he get for the anonymous gift swap but Harry Potter? What could he possibly get for his school rival??
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 55
Kudos: 102
Collections: H/D Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quacklinq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quacklinq/gifts).



> Prompt:  
> A Christmas party is being held with an anonymous gift exchange. There’s 12 days until the gifts are received, until then how on earth would Draco and Harry get gifts for each other? They’re polar opposites!
> 
> Merry Christmas quacklinq! Hope you like it!! 
> 
> Thanks to Evie for beta-ing and especially for catching my misspelling of Bobutuber :)

> **{Email}**
> 
> **From: Hermione Granger**
> 
> **To:** Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Lee Jordan, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley, Theo Nott, and 11 others… 
> 
> **Subject:** Holiday Gift Swap closes tonight! 
> 
> Final reminder to sign up for the Holiday Gift Swap! The sign-up closes at midnight, so if you want to participate, make sure to sign up today. We’ll swap gifts on 22 December at the holiday party. Fred/George sent the invite out yesterday with their address.
> 
> Ronald, this is _not_ optional for you! 
> 
> HG

* * *

**{TXT} Blaise/Draco**

Blaise: Did you sign up for the gift swap thing?

You: Of course not. I wouldn’t be caught dead at a Gryffindor party.

Blaise: Do NOT leave me alone with the lions. 

You: You’re the idiot who decided to date one. Don’t drag me into this. 

Blaise: You know I don’t have a choice! Neville would kill me if I didn’t show up. 

You: And that’s my problem, how?

Blaise: We’re Slytherins. Slytherins stick together. 

You: We haven’t been in school for 2 years. Doesn’t matter. 

Blaise: Where’s your sense of house loyalty? 

You: Where’s your sense of house pride? You’re dating NEVILLE for Merlin’s sake! 

Blaise: … 

Blaise: you’re such a dick sometimes

You: You know I didn’t mean it that way

Blaise Zabini changed the group name to _Draco is an arse_

You changed the group name to _Draco is an arse, but Blaise is dating a Gryffindor_

Blaise Zabini changed the group name to _Draco is going to get his arse kicked_

You changed the group name to _At least Draco doesn’t have to wear a red and gold tie_

Blaise Zabini changed the group name to _Draco just wishes he had a hot boyfriend of his own_

You changed the group name to _Neville, hot??_

Blaise Zabini changed the group name to _Don’t even try to lie. I know about that dream you had 7th year_

You changed the group name to _Blaise is an excellent friend_

You: Let’s never mention that again. I’ll agree that Neville is a very nice looking man. But since you’re dating him already, that doesn’t leave me any incentive to go. 

Blaise: You really won’t go? 

You: Absolutely not. 

Blaise: Fine. 

Blaise: Remember that debt you owe me from when I helped you avoid Smith? 

You: You’re going to call in the debt on THIS? 

Blaise: Yep. 

You: You’re kidding me. 

Blaise: Nope. 

You: Fine. I’ll go. But I’m not doing the stupid gift thing. The only reason I need an ugly Weasley sweater is for kindling on Christmas Day. 

Blaise: Not. Optional. 

You: Yes it is! I just read Granger’s email. It didn’t say we had to join. 

Blaise: I checked the list. Everyone has signed up but you. You’ll be the only one not getting a gift if you don’t sign up. 

You: And? 

Blaise: It will look like no one wanted to give you a gift

You: Bloody

You: fucking

You: hell 

You: FINE.

Blaise: 😀 See you on the 22nd! 

You: 🖕

* * *

> **{Email}**
> 
> **From: Draco Malfoy**
> 
> **To:** Hermione Granger
> 
> **Subject:** Re: Holiday Gift Swap closes tonight!
> 
> Granger, 
> 
> Please sign me up for the gift exchange. 
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> Draco Lucius Malfoy

* * *

> **{Email}**
> 
> **From: Hermione Granger**
> 
> **To:** Draco Malfoy
> 
> **Subject:** Re: Re: Holiday Gift Swap closes tonight!
> 
> Draco, 
> 
> You drew Harry. Good luck! 
> 
> HG


	2. Chapter 2

**{TXT} Blaise is an excellent friend (Blaise/Draco)**

You: I’m going to murder you. 

Blaise: ??? 

You: I drew The Golden Boy

Blaise: LMAO

You: It’s not funny! 

Blaise: You’re so screwed 😂😂😂😂

You blocked Blaise Zabini. 

**{TXT} Theo/Draco**

You: Theo. I need your help. 

Theo: What’s up? 

You: You’re going to the Gryffindor holiday party, right?

Theo: Yeah

You: Who did you draw for the gift swap??

Theo: I didn’t enter it.

You: What??? 

Theo: ?

You: Blaise said everyone signed up! 

Theo: Well I didn’t

You: Shit. 

Theo: Did you?

You: Yes

Theo: Who did you get? 

You: … 

You: Harry

You: Bloody

You: Potter

Theo: You’re joking. 

You: Unfortunately the universe has aligned to royally screw me over this year. 

Theo: Switch with someone

You: That’s why I was texting you! 

Theo: Well I’m certainly not going to take it. 

You: It wouldn’t work anyway. 

Theo: Maybe Blaise will take him? 

You: I am NOT asking him. 

Theo: Pansy? 

You: She’s going? 

Theo: pretty sure

You: Thanks, I’ll ask. 

Theo: 👍

  
  


**{TXT} Pansy/Draco**

You: Are you going to the Gryffindor holiday party? 

Pansy: Unfortunately. Luna did that thing where she pretended I was joking when I said I would rather kiss a thestral than hang out with the Weasley’s for a night. 

You: Are you in the gift exchange?

Pansy: Yes

You: Who did you draw? 

Pansy: Ugh, Granger

You: Perfect, can we switch? 

Pansy: Who did you draw?

You: Potter

Pansy: LOL, no. I’d rather have Granger. 

You: Why? 

Pansy: I can literally walk into Flourish and buy the first book I see and she’ll be ecstatic. 

You: You could do that with Potter too! Just buy him some glasses or something.

Pansy: Not after what happened last year LOL

Pansy: good luck LMAO

You: I hate you

**{TXT} Blaise is an excellent friend (Blaise/Draco)**

You unblocked Blaise Zabini. 

You: I need help brainstorming gifts for the Boy Who Lived to Torment Me 

Blaise: Do you have any ideas yet?

You: Hair gel?

Blaise: LMAO no, he’d be so offended

You: And???

Blaise: Pretty sure that’s not what you’re going for :D

You: Shut up

Blaise: Is that supposed to be a secret?

You: I have no idea what you’re talking about

Blaise: Sure you don’t

You: So not the hair gel?

Blaise: No

You: What about one of my family’s peacocks?

Blaise: WTF is he going to do with a peacock? 

You: Keep it as a pet at his manor! 

Blaise: He lives in a flat! 

You: Oh right

Blaise: Besides, a peacock doesn’t exactly say “I’m handsome AF, wanna shag?”

You: Peacocks are REGAL and a sign of the Malfoy name and superior bloodlines! 

You: And I don’t want to shag him

Blaise: Right of course. My mistake. 

Blaise: See, I thought the reason you bring him up in every conversation, track his every move when you’re in the same room and drool when he gets near was pointing to your desperation for him, but I was simply mistaking hate for a crush. 

You: I do not DROOL! 

Blaise: whatever you say

You: … is it that obvious? 

Blaise: not to him

You: fuck


	3. Chapter 3

**{TXT} Blaise/Nev/Pansy/Theo/Granger/Female Weasley/Ronikins/Draco**

Blaise Zabini changed the group name to  _ Draco Needs to Get Laid Brigade  _

Blaise: Draco needs help buying a present for Potter so they can finally get together

You: !!!

You: WTF Blaise

Blaise: they already know

Female Weasley: did he draw him for the exchange?!!

Blaise: yes

Female Weasley: omg it’s perfect

Nev: F I N A L L Y

Theo: LMAO

Granger: honestly, I can’t believe you still haven’t told him

You: HOW DID YOU KNOW??

You: I mean, told him what?

Ronikins: Ugh, this is so gross

Ronikins: but seriously, prat, it’s obvious

You: fuck all of you

Blaise: we’re just trying to help

Nev: yeah, Draco. Don’t worry. We’ll help you

Pansy: LMAO. I just want to watch you crash and burn

Blaise: Pans, shut up

Pansy: what? You know it’s going to be a spectacular dumpster fire

Blaise: not with our help

Granger: it will be fine, Draco

Theo: Pans, shut up. You’ve been scheming to get them together for months

Theo: stop pretending you’re a bitch

You: Excuse me, Pans has been doing *what*?

Pansy: Darling, I was getting tired of the staring

You: fuck off

You changed the group name to  _ Draco Needs New Friends  _

Ronikins: well don’t ask me to be one of them

Granger: Ronald, can you not be civil for 4 seconds

Theo Nott changed the group name to  _ Draco + Harry 4Ever _

You left the group

**{TXT} Granger/Draco**

Granger: Draco, I promise we’ll help you 

Granger: I can’t promise Harry will respond the way you want him to, but it’s not a hopeless cause

Granger: In fact, I might even say there’s a good chance this will go well

You: Did you purposefully give me his name?

Granger: No! I would never

Granger: I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. You can switch with me if it really bothers you. But I hope you don’t. 

You: Why?

Granger: This is an easy opportunity to try and make something happen. You may not have an easy chance like this again. 

You: Fine.

**{TXT} Draco + Harry 4Ever (Blaise/Nev/Pansy/Theo/Granger/Female Weasley/Ronikins/Draco)**

Blaise Zabini added Draco Malfoy to  _ Draco + Harry 4Ever  _

Blaise Zabini changed the group name to  _ Help Draco Get Laid Brigade  _

You: Ok. Let’s do this. But stop with the jokes please. 

Ronikins: can’t promise anything

Female Weasley: no problem Draco

Female Weasley: grow up Ron

Granger: What ideas have you had so far?

Blaise: *eye roll*

You: Apparently not good ones

Nev: What about a nice plant? 

Nev: A Wiggentree would be useful

Blaise: Nev, honey, I love you, but not everyone loves plants like you do

You: maybe not a plant…

Pansy: Perhaps a venomous tentacula? 

Theo: Or a Bubotur lol 

Granger: *Bubotuber

Ronikins: Seriously, no plants

Ronikins: He’ll kill it

Granger: that’s not entirely true, but maybe not the right feel we’re going for here

Nev: But Wiggentrees help protect from dark magic! 

Theo: May as well give him a card that says “Stay away from Draco!” 

Nev: alright, fine. It was just an idea

Blaise: It was a good idea, love. Just not for this situation I think.

Female Weasley: Yeah Nev, but feel free to get me a plant if you drew me! I like the pretty, but dangerous ones

Ronikins: why not just some quidditch gear?

You: strikes me as impersonal?

Granger: Agreed. Functional items, but not a good lead in for “Would you like to go on a coffee date with me?” 

You: why is this so hard??

Theo: That’s what Potter will say :D

You: shut UP, Theo! 

Pansy: ROFLMFAO

Pansy: Just get him some lube

Blaise Zabini removed Pansy Parkinson from the group

Blaise: she was being unhelpful

Ronikins: Merlin this is awkward. Please don’t make any more sex jokes about my best mate

Theo: why? Are you jealous?

Blaise Zabini removed Theo Nott from the group

Blaise: Helpful

Blaise: Suggestions

Blaise: Only

Female Weasley: I honestly don’t know what you should get him. Have you two had any good conversations lately?

Ronikins: Mostly they just glare at each other when they think no one is looking

You: Not particularly… 

You: Well

You: We did kinda have this one…

Granger: and?

Female Weasley: ????

Blaise: Do tell

You: I’m not sure how it would help

Granger: Maybe it can give us an idea of what you could give him. Any detail could be the one we need.

You: You would say that

You: We just talked about our mutual upbringings. 

Blaise: What, like you talked about growing up a pure blood and he talked about his relatives?

You: Sort of. He was a little cagey about it now that I think about it. Mostly he talked about things after Hogwarts. 

Ronikins: I wouldn’t go there

Granger: I don’t recommend that conversation as a starting point. 

Female Weasley: Don’t use that one. Merlin no. Any other conversations you had? 

You: Why not? 

Ronikins: trust me on this

Granger: just don’t

You: fine. 

You: everything else has been pretty surface level. Quidditch games, work anecdotes, etc. 

Nev: why don’t you just ask him? 

Blaise: Let’s take a break for now…

Blaise: Do some thinking and if anyone has a bright idea, send it here.

Female Weasley: 👍

Granger: 👍

Ronikins: 👍

Nev: 👍

**{TXT} Blaise is an excellent friend (Blaise/Draco)**

You: I’m fucked aren’t I. 

Blaise: We’ll figure it out mate. Party’s not for 10 days. You have time.

You: Kill me now. 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

> **{Email}**
> 
> **From: Fred Weasley**
> 
> **To:** Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Lee Jordan, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley, Theo Nott, and 11 others… 
> 
> **Subject:** Holiday Shenanigans 
> 
> 5 Days left before the epic end-of-year party that will go down in Wizarding legend. 
> 
> BYOB. Granger says don’t forget the gifts either. 
> 
> Forge

* * *

**{TXT} Help Draco Get Laid Brigade (Blaise/Nev/Granger/Female Weasley/Ronikins/Draco)**

Blaise: Any luck mate? 

You: No

Blaise: Anyone have any bright ideas? 

Ronikins: What about some hair gel? 

You: hair gel, Weasley? Really? What kind of suggestion is that?

Blaise: Don’t worry Weasley, Draco’s just mad cause he had the same suggestion last week. 

You: traitor

* * *

> **{Email}**
> 
> **From: George Weasley**
> 
> **To:** Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Lee Jordan, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley, Theo Nott, and 11 others… 
> 
> **Subject:** Re: Holiday Shenanigans 
> 
> 4 DAYS! 
> 
> Gred

* * *

**{TXT} Female Weasley/Draco**

You: Merlin I still don’t know what to get for Potter 

Female Weasley: I’m sorry, I really don’t know.

You: What do you usually get for him?

Female Weasley: I got him a singing valentine once… I wouldn’t recommend that one

You: what about when you dated him? 

Female Weasley: I never dated him during the holidays or his birthday

You: Fuck

Female Weasley: Sorry :( 

**{TXT} Loony/Draco**

You: Say you had a crush on someone. What would you give them? 

Loony: ooooo

Loony: Probably a ward against nargles 

You: nevermind. 

* * *

> **{Email}**
> 
> **From: Fred Weasley**
> 
> **To:** Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Lee Jordan, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley, Theo Nott, and 11 others… 
> 
> **Subject:** Re: Re: Holiday Shenanigans 
> 
> 3 Days!
> 
> Forge

* * *

**{TXT} Narcissa Malfoy (Mother)/Draco**

You: What gift would you get for someone you wanted to court? 

Narcissa: Have you finally decided to pursue Harry Potter? 

You: Mother! 

Narcissa: Honestly, Draco dear, it was getting embarrassing. Malfoys do not PINE. 

You: I’m mortified.

Narcissa: Nonsense. Now then. Tradition states you must declare your intentions before you begin courting, so I recommend a well-crafted letter, befitting a man of your class. 

You: That’s not really an option. What sort of gifts would you give once you were courting?

Narcissa: Usually flowers, jewelry, handkerchiefs, gloves, perhaps a dress if you planned on escorting them to a ball

You: Mother

You: Harry is a man

Narcissa: Yes, well, courting rituals are a bit outdated. 

You: Nevermind. I’ll try something else. 

Narcissa: Let me know if I can help. 

* * *

> **{Email}**
> 
> **From: George Weasley**
> 
> **To:** Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Lee Jordan, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley, Theo Nott, and 11 others… 
> 
> **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Holiday Shenanigans 
> 
> 2 DAYS! Anyone without a gift gets to try out our new joke products! 
> 
> Gred

* * *

> **{Email}**
> 
> **From: Fred Weasley**
> 
> **To:** Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Lee Jordan, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley, Theo Nott, and 11 others… 
> 
> **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Holiday Shenanigans 
> 
> Don’t worry, none of them are expected to have lasting side effects :D 
> 
> Forge

* * *

**{TXT} Potter/Draco**

You: Well Potter, I find myself in the terrible position of having signed up for the gift exchange, and I’ve been assigned a Gryffindor. As you are one of those brave idiots, surely you have some ideas. 

Potter: Of course you’d wait until the last minute. 

Potter: What are their interests? 

You: Quidditch

Potter: That’s it?

You: Mostly

Potter: Ron then?

You: I’m not supposed to say

Potter: Ron’s the only one I can think of that is mostly made up of Quidditch thoughts. 

You: I can neither confirm nor deny… 

Potter: Ok, well he also really likes Wizard’s Chess and could use a new set

You: Fine, it’s not Ron. Just, how would you go about picking a gift for a Gryffindor?

Potter: Idk… I’m not used to gifts so I appreciate everything, but I really like to give meaningful gifts, you know? I don’t want to give someone something that will just end up in the trash. So I guess start with what you know about them, and think through who they ARE rather than WHAT they want. 

You: I’m not sure I can do that… 

You: but thanks for the advice

Potter: No problem. If all else fails, I bet if you email Hermione, she can tell you who might know what to get the person you drew. 

You: Good idea, I’ll try that. 

* * *

> **{Email}**
> 
> **From: George Weasley**
> 
> **To:** Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Lee Jordan, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley, Theo Nott, and 11 others… 
> 
> **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Holiday Shenanigans 
> 
> Party is tomorrow! See you all there. 
> 
> Gred

* * *

**{TXT} Help Draco Get Laid Brigade (Blaise/Nev/Granger/Female Weasley/Ronikins/Draco)**

Granger: Did you get a present yet for Harry? 

You: No


	5. Chapter 5

**{TXT} Potter/Draco**

You: What did you mean yesterday when you said you weren’t used to getting gifts? 

Potter: Er, I just didn’t get a lot of gifts growing up

You: How is that possible? What did you do for your birthday? 

Potter: Just the usual

You: Like go to Fortescue’s? 

Potter: Er… no. But I did do that a lot before 3rd year when I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for a few weeks

You: I have so many questions… 

You: So if not Fortescue’s, where did you get ice cream?

Potter: Actually I didn’t have ice cream before I got my Hogwarts letter

You: What?? Do muggles not have ice cream?? 

Potter: No they do. I just didn’t really get to have any

Potter: I mean, I wasn’t supposed to

You: lactose intolerant?

Potter: No no, just

Potter: Nevermind. Just drop it

You: Ok

You: So what about birthday and christmas presents? Did you go on trips instead? 

Potter: I guess you could say we went on a trip one year for my birthday

You: oh ok, that makes more sense. 

Potter: sure

Potter: anyway, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then. 

**{TXT} Help Draco Get Laid Brigade (Blaise/Nev/Granger/Female Weasley/Ronikins/Draco)**

Blaise: I’m here to save you. We’ve all talked and here are our ideas:

Blaise: A cashmere blanket, so you can cuddle under the blankets together

Blaise: A tailored pair of pants (Granger got the measurements for you)

Blaise: Tickets to the opera 

Blaise: And then my favorite idea

Blaise: And the one I think you’re gonna go for… 

You: Thanks, but I have it covered

Blaise: What??

Granger: Really? 

Ronikins: Are you kidding me? We’ve spent hours today on this.

You: Yes, I took care of it this morning

Female Weasley: Well??

Blaise: Spill the beans 

You: No. You’ll find out tonight anyway.

Blaise: It better not be something stupid

You: I’m fairly certain my tastes aren’t that bad, Blaise

Nev: I bet it was the Wiggentree

You: *eye roll*

Blaise Zabini changed the group name to _Draco is gonna get Laid_

* * *

> **{Email}**
> 
> **From: Fred Weasley**
> 
> **To:** Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Lee Jordan, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley, Theo Nott, and 11 others… 
> 
> **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Holiday Shenanigans 
> 
> Today is the day. Lee’s bringing spiked eggnog. Pansy’s bringing whiskey. Padma’s bringing some puddings.
> 
> Contribute something or we’ll throw you out after the presents. 
> 
> Forge & Gred

* * *

**{TXT} Harry/Hermione/Ron**

Harry: Thanks for helping me figure out Draco’s gift. I think he’s really going to like it! 

Ron: No problem, mate.

Hermione: Of course, Harry! I’m sure he’ll love it. 

Harry: Wish me luck! 


	6. Chapter 6

**{TXT} Draco is gonna get Laid (Blaise/Nev/Granger/Female Weasley/Ronikins/Draco)**

You: you ABSOLUTE TWATS

You: why didn’t you tell me he was gifting me, too! 

Granger: It was a secret! 

Female Weasley: honestly, Draco, you’re not hiding your smile very well

Nev: why are we texting when we’re in the same room?

You: shut up, Ginny

You changed the group name to  _ You are all traitors  _

Blaise: LMAO, I can’t believe he got you the *same* damn jumper you’re wearing

You: I know :D 

Nev: seriously, why are we texting??

Blaise: “Well I’ve seen you in it before, so I knew you’d like it”

Blaise: Honestly, I don’t know why you like him

Ronikins: Hey, that’s my mate you’re talking about

You: I think it’s perfect. He clearly knows my taste is better than his

Granger: We’ll see about that. You’re up next. 

**{TXT} Potter/Draco**

Potter: Hey

You: Eloquent as usual

Potter: thank you so much. this means a lot to me. 

You: Well, you said you didn’t have any when you were younger

You: I just thought… 

Potter: No, it’s perfect

Potter: Seriously

You: It’s not very expensive… 

Potter: I don’t care

Potter: thank you

You: maybe I could come over tomorrow and we could break it in?

Potter: I would love that. 

**{TXT} Harry/Hermione/Ron**

Harry: We’re meeting up tomorrow!! 

Hermione: See! I knew he’d like the jumper. Good idea! 

Ron: Why am I not surprised

Hermione: Not sure why he decided to get you an ice cream scoop and ice cream, but you seem happy with it?

Harry: I love it

Ron: weird gift, but as long as you like it… 

Ron: I guess it’s ok

Harry: I couldn’t have come up with a better gift even if he asked me

**{TXT} Harry/Draco**

You: Where did you go?????

Harry: to my flat

You: You LEFT? You coward! 

You: You can’t just kiss me like that and LEAVE! 

Harry: Well, I wanted to make sure you would come tomorrow. It’s taken you so long to get up the courage to ask, I figured I’d give you some incentive

You: YOU KNEW???

Harry: Of course :) You didn’t seem ready so I figured I’d wait

You: Are you kidding me? How long would you have waited?? Why didn’t you just ask ME?

Harry: Not too much longer I think. Good thing I know how to rig name drawings, or you might never have been ready

  
  


* * *

> **{Email}**
> 
> **From: George Weasley**
> 
> **To:** Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Lee Jordan, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley, Theo Nott, and 11 others… 
> 
> **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Holiday Shenanigans 
> 
> **URGENT:** Anyone that ate the dragon-shaped holiday cookies with the green icing, floo (do NOT apparate) back here _**IMMEDIATELY**_. There were some unexpected side effects. 

**Author's Note:**

> ⛄ This work is part of the H/D Mistletoe winter gift exchange. If you enjoyed it, spread the love by leaving the author a kudos and a comment, and consider reblogging the fest tumblr post [here.](https://gwbexchange.tumblr.com/post/639858019015999489/help-draco-get-laid-brigade-author-anonymous) ❄️


End file.
